


你不能感同我身受06

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受06

不能06

经过上次的情事，岳明辉和卜凡之间的气氛变得很微妙，连神经大条的小林都感觉得到。

比如第二天出活动，保姆车里，岳明辉依旧闭着眼窝在中排的单人座上，还是初秋就把自己捂了个严实。小林有点担心他的身体，从副驾驶回过头去，却发现岳明辉已经睡着了，整个身子靠在车门上，脑袋随着车子的颠簸东摇西摆，好像随时都要磕在车窗上。正在考虑要不要叫醒他，给他塞个垫子，一只长手却从后面直接伸过来扶住了他的头，按回了椅背上。不过爱运动的人睡觉也是不老实的，没一会儿就又向车窗边歪了过去。卜凡叹了口气，干脆把手直接垫在窗子上。见状，小林只能攥着手里的靠垫，安心的转回有些僵硬的身体。

 

卜凡感受着手掌上温软的触感，这是熟睡的岳明辉的脸颊，他的头发很硬，鬓角被剃得有点短，扎在掌心痒痒的，随着车子的颠簸，前面的人还不时的蹭蹭他的掌心…… 很快卜凡不止感觉掌心很痒，连带着连着左手的心脏也开始发痒。

 

活动上也强撑的“铁人”岳明辉终于患上了感冒，出完活动本来还闹着要回公司的人，被卜凡押回了家。一句“洋子，替我俩请假。”就钻进车里消失得无影无踪。

回到宿舍，岳明辉脑子还昏昏沉沉的就被埋在被子里裹个严实，并且被禁止一切小动作。连想挪挪身子，也会被卜凡冷着脸瞪得不敢动弹。岳明辉半张脸埋在被子里闷闷的说，“凡子，我后背…有点痒……”

 

话还没说完，高大的人影就覆了上来，一只修长的手臂从岳明辉脸侧的位置插进了被窝，挤进了他的身下，在背上抓了几把。

 

“是这儿么？”

“……呃，再再向下一点。”

岳明辉的脸有点红，现在身上的人一手按在自己耳侧，另一只手抚在自己的背上，这个姿势，像是整个人被凡子圈在了床铺间。凡子那张深邃的脸近在咫尺，只要稍稍抬起头，就能吻上他的薄唇。

“那是这儿么。”

卜凡依旧面无表情，嘴线条分明的唇一开一合说话间气息喷在他脸上。这个距离很危险，克制住内心奇怪的躁动，岳明辉僵硬的点了点头。上方的压制瞬间撤去，临出门前卜凡还再次帮他掖好被角。

等卜凡再次返回房间时，手里是一碗冒着热气的姜汤。岳明辉僵着头，呆呆的看着卜凡小心的一口一口的喂他，高大的身影缩成一团，那么细心和他高大的外象完全不符。娱乐圈浮华，但岳明辉清楚这些年凡子一直没变，他这个弟弟嘴笨心善，做的永远比说得多，单纯热切想把一切做到最好。

所以，凡子，哥哥也想好好保护你，竭尽哥哥所能，保护你这颗珍贵的赤子之心。

 

自从岳明辉感冒，卜凡虽然表面上什么都没说，却像老母鸡护崽子一样几乎寸步不离，而且首要目标就是防着木子洋。木子洋外表温和，实际骨子里有着无法理解逆反，于是愈加的见锋插针与岳明辉亲热，从中竟生出了些偷情的快感。

 

其实老岳这次感冒是不严重，但身体却迟迟没有恢复，食欲很差，练一会儿舞蹈就皱着眉满身虚汗，脚腕几天就又细了一圈，原来好好的破洞裤生生被穿成了长靴。聪慧如木子洋慢慢在几次接触中隐约发现了些端倪，他看着岳明辉慢慢移动的背影，不禁手攥成了拳.

这天公司训练，岳明辉刚进卫生间，转身便被木子洋按在墙上，强吻起来。

 

刚被逼到墙边，狂风暴雨般的吻便覆了上来，挣扎的双手也被单手攥住举过头顶，膝盖直接顶进了两腿间，原本身上披的卜凡的外套也滑落在地上，188的压制依旧让人无法反抗。木子洋另一只手钻进了T恤里，挑逗着各处敏感点，不一会激烈挣扎的身子就软了下来。

 

“哥哥，舒服吗?”

“哈啊，别，我感冒，会传染……”

 

躲闪的脸马上被掰了回来，嘴唇又被堵住，腰部侧的软肉也被大手挑逗得轻颤起来，来不及吞咽的涎液顺着嘴角滑落，岳明辉艰难的拉回神智，再次挣扎起来。

“唔…放开，这是公司”

“说，我和凡子谁让你更舒服，嗯~”

说话间木子洋的手探向了岳明辉宽松裤腰，准确的找到了炽热的小口，动作确是一滞。岳明辉还没来得及阻止，腕上一痛，接着一阵天旋地转，人已经被木子洋甩进厕所隔间，跌坐在马桶上。

岳明辉此刻能清楚的感受到木子洋身上的低气压，抬头看去，他，叉着腰完全敛起了笑意，“裤子脱掉!”

“洋子，别……啊”

没再给他开口的机会，木子洋直接抓着他的手臂反手按在墙上，胸前的挺立贴上冰凉的瓷砖激得他身体一抖。两条腿也被横在中间的马桶强制分开，无法并拢，再多挣扎都显得无力。

当裤子被扯下的瞬间，木子洋紧紧的皱起眉头。暴露在空气中的小穴红肿外翻着，肿胀得有些透明的褶皱上还有两条细小的裂口，甚至有发炎的前兆，样子简直惨不忍睹。

“岳明辉!你想死吗？都几天了还是这个样子，你不知道要涂药吗？”

耳边压低声音的质问让岳明辉不禁颤抖了一下，“…不是，我之前的用完了，这两天凡子跟得太紧，我不好意思去买……”

 

身后久久没有回应，岳明辉刚想起身，后穴传来了一阵冰凉的触感，手指沾着药膏温柔的沿着穴口打着圈，细细的按压每个褶皱，感受到清凉的刺激小穴紧缩了一下。木子洋却并不急，他不敢用指甲，手指肚反复试探的按压红肿微开的小口，直到感到穴口有松动的迹象，手指才慢慢的钻进去，沾了更多药膏在内壁细细的涂抹起来。

虽然肿胀的后穴有异物闯入不是很舒服，但连日来火辣辣的痛处得到缓解，岳明辉弯着腰双手扶着冰冷的瓷砖，安静的呼着气。他丝毫没有理会身后木子洋逐渐变了味儿的扣弄，心里却一直思量一件更重要的事情。

 

木子洋哪肯轻易放过他，看到岳明辉默认的态度，嘴角不自觉的翘了起来，手指也从轻轻的弯曲顶弄，变成了缓慢的抽插。有了药膏的润滑，很快后穴便完全放松下来。手指贪婪的感受着比以往更温热的内壁，木子洋很快把手指增加到两根。

“唔……呼呼”

 

依旧肿胀的后穴即使是充分的扩张仍然非常紧致，木子洋两根手指将过量的药膏不断的推进后穴，直到喂进了大半管才肯罢手。成分原因，药膏格外冰凉，岳明辉的大脑已经开始无法思考，他微屈着膝盖，双腿打着抖，分身也不可控制的抬了头，他想并拢双腿，却碍于中间冰冷巨物的阻碍，只能硬撑腰。

两指突然插入，“噗叽”一声部分药膏直接被挤出穴口，手指便更加畅通无阻的抽插起来。温暖的肠肉吸附着手指，整根抽出带出了“啵～”的脆响。

“呵呵～哥哥可真是宝藏呐”

 

岳明辉大口喘着气，尽量把呻吟压在口中，后穴在木子洋技巧的玩弄下，分身也开始颤抖着吐出点点露珠，可身后的手指偏偏不放过他，直接按上了体内的敏感点。

“啊～唔”

看到岳明辉的反应，木子洋越发的兴奋，不断的顶弄那一点，岳明辉腿抖得像筛子，支撑不住向下滑去，差点坐在马桶上，却又被木子洋的大手环着腰提了起来。后穴里的药膏在温热体温中慢慢融化，部分液体随着不断的抽插涌了出来，一点点顺着大腿根滑落，异常的色情。

 

木子洋见状一顿，眼神儿暗了暗，此刻岳明辉的头靠在他的胸膛上，他炽热的分身正隔着裤子磨蹭着岳明辉的臀肉。但想到哥哥后穴的惨状，只能作罢。他啃上岳明辉的后颈，低声道，“哼，哥哥要记得欠我一次哦～”说着手指更卖力的在他体内抽插，另一只手探向了他挺立的分身套弄起来，在前后夹击下，岳明辉很快到达了高潮。

 

事后，木子洋细心的抱着岳明辉清理着他身前和身后的液体，抓着他纤细的脚腕帮他套好裤子，并把剩下的一点药膏放进了他的裤袋里，才满意的道“哼，老岳，你真的要气死我了，你要是再敢把自己搞成这样，我发现一次，揪你一次。”

 

岳明辉红着眼角双腿依旧有些颤抖，他一点都不想承认，他是被木子洋两根手指玩弄成着副惨样……

 

卜凡坐在练习室的角落擦着汗，目光一直徘徊在门口。木子洋已经回来有一小会儿了，却还不见那人的身影。卜凡一骨碌爬了起来，悄悄的闪身出去。在公司“瞎转”的卜凡，却在办公区看到了那个熟悉的身影。

 

他正在电脑前捣鼓着什么，起身前左顾右看一番，小心的离开了。

 

卜凡疑惑的走过去，那台电脑是他们前经纪人留下的，现在的经纪人也在用，但密码一直没改。练习生时期，自从套出了密码，他和岳明辉经常在这台电脑上玩游戏。

他不知怎么，这次却心跳如鼓。输入密码轻松的进入了主屏界面，界面上当然没有游戏，只有一个“计算机”的对话框。他鬼使神差的点了搜索栏，最新一条搜索清楚的写着

“卜凡 计划”

点开是一个计划工作表格，里面是公司最近接触的一个自己都没听过的电影，角色信息里清楚的写着自己的名字，而备注一栏，则写着三个明晃晃的字样“岳明辉”

……公司明明是恒温空调，卜凡此刻却觉得后背发凉。

岳明辉，难道你又骗我！？


End file.
